ZoiKun moment
by Rahar Moonfire
Summary: Lemon version of the end of ch 7 of Tomorrow, It Begins. You don't have to have read that to understand, you'll just miss a couple 'jokes'. Either way y'all will get a nice yaoi lemon. ;


A/N: For those who've read my story Tomorrow, It Begins this happens where chapter 7 ends. This is the lemon version of that. If you haven't read that story, no worries, you'll just won't get a couple of the 'jokes' that's all. Instead, you'll get a nice, juicy lemon. ;)

**Couple things: 1)**The italics at the begining are from where the chapter left off. **2)**The bold in the italics at the beginning is Kunzite's thoughts. **3)**The italics where Kunzite starts thinking in 1st person are his memories. **4)**Don't like yaoi, do read. It's that simple.

**ZoiKun Moment from Tomorrow, It Begins chapter 7......**

_The two lovers had the day to themselves. Not to mention the night. _**This will be quite pleasurable**, _Kunzite thought as he nibbled Zoisite's left nipple._

"_Ah! Kunzito-sama!"_

Kunzite hummed against Zoisite's quickly warming skin as he felt his lover's hands entangle themselves in his snowy hair. Sliding slowly down his lover's trembling body Kunzite planted butterfly light kisses in quick succession on the soft skin beneath him. He felt Zoisite's legs bend and press against his sides holding him, keeping him from rising. He smirked and lapped at his lover's belly button as his hands removed Zoisite's pants.

The feeling of Kunzite slipping his tongue along his skin and pressing against his now bare legs and body made his breath flutter unsteadily. His eyelids drifted shut as pleasure threatened to completely take over. His mind was already fuzzy; the only things he could think about were his lover's tongue and searching hands sliding up and down his body. His breath hissed when he felt Kunzite's lips brush against his arousal.

_So good. Oh Zoisito, if only you knew how good you taste_, Kunzite thought. He pressed a light kiss at the base of his lover's length then brushed his tongue teasingly along the sides enjoying the whimper it brought with it. He blew on the wet trail he left behind and smiled when Zoisite shuddered.

"Ku…Kun..zito-sama…uh…please…," the copper-haired lover begged breathlessly.

Kunzite smiled and pressed his lips against the hardening arousal he held in his hand and spoke against it sending the vibrations into his lover's awaken nerve-endings. "Hmmm? 'Please' what, Zoisito-koi?"

Zoisite blushed the shade of his hair. "…mmm…please…please don't…I can't…you know I can't…ah…hold back when…you do this…"

Kunzite harrumphed. He knew. Of course he knew. That's why he was doing it. In direct defiance to his lover's weak request he flicked the hardened tip with his tongue before swallowing it whole. He hummed in pleasure at Zoisite's wonderful reaction.

Zoisite's breath froze in his chest and his back arched when he felt himself drown in his lover's all encompassing heat. "Ah! N…no…oh…Kunzito..sama…mmmnnm…uh…pl…ease…" He tossed his head side to side in an effort to focus his thoughts away from the intense pleasure and the wonderful heat that was coalescing at his groin. _Oh, please no_. _No, please. Not yet!_

He felt his legs brush up against Kunzite's wonderfully soft skin and tickling hair as they squeezed his lover closer to his own body. His right leg, as if it had a mind of its own, rose up and trailed his toes across Kunzite's cool back teasingly. Then he felt the warning sign of his impending climax and he buried his fingers in Kunzite's and pulled trying to warn him as well.

Kunzite felt the sudden tensing of Zoisite muscles and the slender fingers pulling insistently at his hair and ignored them. Instead he relaxed his throat and drew in as much of his lover's length as possible before pumping up and down in an arousing rhythm. His only warning was the sudden gasp and tightening of the grip in his hair before Zoisite came in his mouth. He swallowed Zoisite's salty seed quickly then withdrew dragging his lips agonizingly slowly down the now limp arousal, kissed its tip, and pushed himself up Zoisite's body only to kiss his thoroughly exhausted lover. He smiled into the kiss. He would always remember how easily Zoisite came when he was subjected to oral sex.

Zoisite was too exhausted to do anything other than welcome Kunzite's cool lips in a gentle kiss. He felt the other's tongue push passed his mouth and brush against his tongue allowing him to taste himself. The thought and taste made him blush and he mewled. His icy lover could really be intolerable sometimes. But then again, that was why he loved him, he thought dazedly.

The elder withdrew from a blissful Zoisite just enough to brush his lips down the jaw line to the ear. It was just begging to be loved. Obliging eagerly, Kunzite licked, sucked, and nipped the delicate piece of flesh in utter abandon.

Zoisite just moaned and whimpered as his lover teased him. He was too out of it to do much else, still hovering in his post-coital high. He was just beginning to drift back down to reality when he felt Kunzite drag his tongue down his throat and kiss the little dip at his neck's base. His hands slid up to grasp something, anything, to keep him anchored in reality. His left hand found Kunzite's feathery soft hair and his right found the wooden jut that surrounded the mattress embedded several inches in the floor. Zoisite felt his body pressing into the feathery mattress beneath him in an effort to escape the glorious, teasing touches.

"Mmm…Kunzito-sama…"

"Yes, koibito," the elder whispered as he rose to kiss Zoisito's soft lips once more.

"Are you…going to tease me…all night?" he asked between kisses.

"Only if you let me," Kunzite murmured breaking the kiss to press his forehead against his lover's and allowing their eyes to meet.

Zoisite smiled challengingly, "Never. You'll have to take me first."

"Ho? I think I could do that quite efficiently, if I do say so myself," the Ice King smirked as his hands wandered downward to caress the pale thighs that still pressed against him insistently.

"Actually, I was thinking we do it like our first time."

Kunzite cocked an eyebrow in amusement. "You mean like last night," he teased.

Zoisite pouted. "No! Like our _first_ first time."

The Ice King smirked, enjoying himself immensely. He dipped down and kissed a surprised Zoisite briefly before saying, "Why not. But remember, my little sakura, don't get any ideas."

The smile he received in reply could easily have put the sun to shame. However, the smile quickly because a gasp of surprise when Zoisite was suddenly flipped over so he straddled Kunzite. After blinking away his dizziness he focused on his lover who now lay docile beneath him. Zoisite snorted, _Docile my foot._

Kunzite gazed up at his lover in adoration. Memories of their first night together flooded back to him in a rush.

_Zoisite arches against my stomach planting gentle kisses across my face as the need hit him. "Kunzito-sama?" he all but gasps._

"_Hmm?" I respond, too busy loving Zoisite's neck to give a proper response._

"_Before…," he licks his lips nervously, "before we do this I need to know…"_

_I pull away and gaze into those glittering green gems curiously._

"_Do you love me, or do you _want_ me?"_

_I stare at my soon-to-be lover incredulously. He sees me try to respond and places a single finger against my lips to silence me as he continues. "Please, tell me the truth." Another butterfly kiss against my nose. "Kunzito-sama."_

_I catch the beautiful face in my hands and meet his eyes with mine. He gazes into them steadily, something I admire about him. He can stare and hold my eyes whereas almost everyone else couldn't, even Nephrito and Jadeito couldn't accomplish this perfectly. I love those soulful zoisite eyes. As I look into them now, I see an emotion filling them, the depths of which I cannot even begin to fathom. _

"_Zoisito," I whisper tenderly, serious face reflecting my honesty, "I love you more than you can possibly imagine. I give you my word."_

_A tear slips down his perfect cheek and I kiss it away, tasting the saltiness on my lips. When I meet his eyes again they are sparkling with joy and his face is smiling gloriously. So much so, I can't hold back my own smile._

Looking up at Zoisite now, Kunzite smiled and caressed his red-haired lover's arms soothingly. He had to admit, seeing Zoisite atop him like this was arousing, so long as the youth didn't try anything. "You ready, Zoisito?"

That beautiful face framed by gorgeous copper curls gazed down on him with nervous excitement. Kunzite loved that expression and gently pulled his lover down so their lips just brushed each other tantalizingly. "Are you ready?" he asked again.

Zoisite's eyes were fixed on Kunzite's lips watching them brush his lips and leaving him with a need to be kissed, touched, caressed, filled. He nodded as if in a trance then gasped as a figure pressed into him. Taking advantage of Zoisite's open lips, Kunzite pressed his lips to his lover's. Zoisite's eyes closed when he felt Kunzite's tongue filled his mouth. He cupped Kunzite's pale face in his palms and brushed away the stray strands of silver that slipped into his lover's face.

Kunzite sighed at Zoisite's loving touch and pressed a second finger in with his first. His little sakura's breath quickened as he started scissoring his fingers. His free hand drew undefined patterns on the red-head's slender back in an attempt to calm him down. When the third finger was added Zoisite trembled and whimpered weakly into the kiss. Never breaking the kiss Kunzite bit down on Zoisite's lip earning him a grunt, but it was enough of a distraction for him to withdraw his fingers without too much pain.

He broke the kiss gently and whispered, "You're up, little sakura."

Zoisite nodded with half-lidded eyes filled with lust. He sat up carefully and positioned himself above Kunzite's length then slowly impaled himself. He sighed shakily as he sat still allowing his body to grow used to the intrusion. Kunzite's hands fondled his thighs soothingly until he took a deep breath and started moving.

He drew himself up then back down then up then down in repeating movements. Kunzite's hand gripped his hips gently steadying him just as his own hands braced themselves against his lover's lightly tanned chest. He tried to keep eye contact with Kunzite's glittering grey jewels but found his eyelids constantly slipping shut as the mixed pain and pleasure threatened to overwhelm him. Finally, he gave up and simply focused on meeting Kunzite's thrusts with his own rises and falls. Pretty soon, he gave up focusing period and just floated in ecstasy.

Kunzite watched as his beloved sakura repeated impaled himself on his length. The sight of those lovely green eyes sealed shut in pleasure, those lips as soft as rose petals slightly parted in needy breaths, and those flaming strands of hair sticking to Zoisite's sweat covered face aroused him greatly. From his slightly propped up position against the pillows at his back Kunzite could see everything. Tantalizingly, he slid his left hand up Zoisite's thigh, up his torso, up his neck, and cupped his face burying his fingers in his coppery locks.

Zoisite moaned as he felt Kunzite's hand slide up his body and cup his face. He nuzzled it affectionately while raising his own right hand up to hold it in place. _So good. Oh, so good,_ he thought distantly as he rode Kunzite. He could hear Kunzito gasping now and he smiled. He rose up so Kunzite's arousal was almost out of him then plunged back down. Everything halted for a moment when a sudden explosion of pleasure assaulted him causing him to cry out surprised ecstasy.

Kunzite saw his lover's expression and heard his cry and knew. When Zoisite rose and dropped again he thrust hard into his little sakura's tight heat slamming into the other's prostate. Zoisite dropped his hand from Kunzite's and replaced it on his lover's chest bracing himself as he increased the speed and intensity of his drops. His slow gentle moans transformed into gasps and cries as he was filled and slammed with pleasure. Too much pleasure. Heaven help him, if he didn't release soon, he'd explode.

Another minute of powerful thrusts and ecstatic cries and Kunzite saw Zoisite's hand slink to his neglected arousal. _Soon,_ he thought beating his lover to the catch and massaging the pulsing, red flesh in time with his thrusts. Zoisite arched his back elegantly at his lover's touch. _So close. I wonder how much longer I can hold out,_ Zoisite thought.

Not much longer as it turned out. After about a minute, Zoisite saw white and screamed in ecstasy as he arched his back and exploded onto Kunzite's stomach. At the sight of his lover climaxing and the feel of the tightened walls around his length Kunzite followed with just as much feeling.

Zoisite collapsed, exhausted onto Kunzite's chest gasping for breath. He felt his lover's chest rise and fall as he too tried to catch his breath. They lay like this until warm fingers cradled Zoisite's chin and raised his face so his eyes stared into Kunzite's endless grey spheres.

"That," Kunzite gasped, "was amazing."

Zoisite smiled sleepily in reply before he was pulled into a tender kiss. It was then that a thought occurred to him and he chuckled into the kiss. Kunzite, perplexed, pulled back to smile curiously at his glowing lover. "What is it?"

Zoisite eyed the thawed Ice King coyly. "I believe I just topped you Kunzito-sama," he said with a smirk.

Kunzite's eyed darkened and his smile morphed into it's dark counterpart. This was the smile he gave to impudent students who dared challenge him to a dual, and he knew without a doubt he'd win. "Ho? Well, looks like I'll have to teach you a lesson in topping, my little Zoisito-koi."

Zoisite's smirk faded somewhat as he gazed incredulously at his lover who currently served as his pillow. "Y-you wouldn't…," he stammered. Kunzite's smile grew and Zoisito paled, swallowing hard.

A quick shift of weight and Kunzite was on top once more. His dark smirk completely filled his face. "Oh, yes," he leaned close to Zoisite's face, "I would."

With that, he dove into Zoisite's addicting heat once more.

* * *

A/N: Hope that's ok. I spent a couple days on it.

Translations:

Koibito - japanese for 'lover' (boyfriend/girlfriend possibly as well)

Ho - no that wasn't a misspelling of 'oh', although it means almost the same thing. Kind of like when we say 'oh really?' or 'huh' in almost all it's conotations.

Anywho, RATE AND REVIEW!!! The review button at the bottom is your friend. :)


End file.
